


Breeding Frenzy

by BARALAIKA



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Affection, Breeding, Creampie, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Regeneration, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: ANONYMOUS ASKED → Vergil being bred repeatedly by Dante and Nero? :>





	Breeding Frenzy

Gorgeous! Imagine cool-headed, cold-hearted Vergil being speared apart by hs brother and son. Breaking his neat, untouched pussy open into a gaping, slobbering mess as it runs over with potent, thick devil spooge. They drill his asshole as well, if only to give his cunt a little bit of breathing time so it can tighten back up again and be smashed in once more, over and over and over.  
  
Dante fucks strangely sweetly as he stuffs Vergil’s cunt with his bunker buster of a cock, smothering him with touch and kisses that Vergil always ends up reciprocating. Watching them is like serpents entwined, writhing about with limbs wrapped together as Dante ruts and Vergil moans, initially resisting and pulling away from his mouth before giving in and pressing them together. It’s violent, sensual and bizarrely tender at times when Dante moans Vergil’s name.  
  
 _You feel so good, Vergil, I love you so much–  
  
You’re so tight, it’s amazing, Vergil–  
  
Vergil, please…  
  
Vergil…_  
  
Dante has a knot, so he stays tied to Vergil for a while after he cums and bulges his womb with thick, cloying seed. He wraps Vergil in his arms and kisses him relentlessly, slobbering when he realises that his brother swallows his spittle, shallow-fucks him as he starts to shrink until they pop apart with a vulgar felch and a swamp of spunk gushing from between Vergil’s legs.  
  
When it’s Nero’s turn, however, that affection is not there.  
  
Vergil observes him with frosty, narrowed eyes and doesn’t spread his muscular legs; Nero has to pull them apart and assert himself, slam them down and rub his juicy cockhead through Vergil’s lips. Nero takes his time, frotting his cock’s pouty slit lips against Vergil’s beefy dick-clit, rolling his hips to attack him from different angles until his father’s teeth are gritted and he’s coming with only a hiss to give it away.  
  
With his pussy leaking fresh grool, Nero delves in to fuck him.  
  
He has more raw energy than Dante, whose lazy rutting was not the most vigorous. Instead, he hammers Vergil’s sensitive gash while smirking straight into his eyes, playing a game of who-will-crack-first Chicken… but his angle hammers Vergil’s g-spot and it gets harder not to wince as the pleasure takes over.  
  
Nero is relentless. He keeps going and going and going, pounding Vergil thoughtless as his cunt squelches and queefs loudly, so wet and plush… until he blows right up against his cervix, lacking the length to punch all the way through. He feels his cum running out around him and Vergil scoffs.  
  
“You’ll have to try again,  _boy,”_ comes his cruel taunt. “Go. Let the  _men_  do what they know best.”  
  
Revenge for pulling him out of hazy fucking-state with an orgasm! Dante can’t help but exaggeratedly saunter over, huge fucking dick in hand and eyebrows raised.  
  
“… wipe that  _look_ off your face. It doesn’t suit you,” snapped Vergil. Dante’s face immediately fell.  
  
Ah. Told.


End file.
